Kaito Takahashi
Kaito is the protagonist of the anime Sekai no Idol Class. His idol colour is lime, and he is the leader of the group Ninetune. Appearance: Kaito has light tannish skin, dirty messy blonde hair that ends in the end of his neck and brown eyes. He often wears the Global Idol Academy uniform but when he wears something casual, he wears a light brown jacket with a dark green long sleeved shirt with jeans that end in his feet, and he wears light green and white sneakers. His training outfit is a light green t-shirt with black pants. History: Kaito is born to Aya Nakamura, a member of the girl trip Spicy Soul, and Kota Takahashi, a producer trainee, alongside his twin sister, Ami. Kaito was always upset when he was a baby because Ami was fooling him a lot while hitting him with rackets and dummies. When Aya found out, Aya asked Kota to let Kaito stay with him after school during his kindergarten and primary days while Kota is working from there until Aya found an available school for both Kaito and Ami to audition. Ami warned Kaito if they both passed the audition, Ami will try her best to defeat him. Personality: Kaito is a cool guy who is determined, has a calm and cool aura, a kind demeanour and intelligent, but is often scared at times. He loves his family and wants to follow their footsteps of carrying the legacy as idols. Ethnology Takahashi means high bridge in Japanese while Kaito means soaring ocean. Aya chose this name for Kaito because Aya wants Kaito to soar into the footsteps of being an idol. Affiliated Units: Ninetune- leader Quotes: "I don't have a strong memory- I'm not the type of person who knows everything from the past" -Episode 6 "I seriously want our group to be stronger, so we can rise when the rookie groups are performing at the end of the school year. And I also want to impress my parents- my father is currently sick and I want to make him smile." -Episode 6 "Guys, I just want to ask a fact- all of Hayato’s words were a lie. The JCON will be viewed in Japan. Also, it’s a small stage, so alot of people won’t be here. And people don’t care if we are a group that are boys and girls, different ages, different skin, hair colour, eye colour and even nationality- all they care about is how good our music is." -Episode 7 "So is mine. But believe me, we’re all in this together. Whatever happens, we hope to make this the best stage yet!" -Episode 9 "Umm….just to let you know, if you were questioning me if I look like someone familar- I actually am the son of Aya Nakamura!" -Episode 9 Trivia: * His apperance is inspired by the Tamako Market character Mochizo Ouji. * Kaito is interested in J-Pop fashion, and he has been wearing J-Fashion which are some clothes borrowed by his mother. However, Kaito's J-Fashion collection is 'smarter' than Ami, because Aya takes care of him mostly currently. * His favourite food is sashimi but he hates salted plum. * His audition grade is SS. * His nickname is Kaito-kun. * He doesn't have any talent in playing instruments but he is currently learning the drums. * Kaito's fave genre of music is J-Pop. His fave musicians are Japanese male groups, such as EXILE, Arashi and NEWS. His fave song from EXILE is Someday, his fave song from Arashi is Breathless and his fave song from NEWS is his solo song, Ai Nante. * Kaito is interested in wearing any type of hats, but he likes baseball caps. * His fave anime is Free when he was young, and idolises the character Rin Matsuoka. * He takes a deep breath before a concert. He feels often relaxed and ready for a concert. * Besides being an idol, he wants to be a sportsman when he was young, either a swimmer or basketball player. * His hobbies are basketball, swimming, doing origami and singing. * He owns a MP3 player since he was 8 which has some of the chart-topping songs in Japan from 2009-current. * Kaito's Textandpost account is 海斗の力. Category:Male Category:Sekai no Idol Class Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:Ninetune Members Category:EuroIdols